Tobira
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: Lo único que Sora y Yamato desean para su esperado treinta aniversario es poder pasarlo en intimidad, pero conociendo a sus amados hijos, ¿alguien piensa que lo conseguirán?... ¡Feliz Navidersario SORATO!


Elementos a tener en cuenta antes de leer este fic:

Es continuación de mi fic aniversario de hace dos años titulado "Negai Kanaeru Kagi" por lo que hay varios guiños a ese fic, empezando por la trama. De todas formas es completamente independiente y si no se ha leído el fic anterior tampoco pasa nada, pero ya que leéis este, animaos y leer también el otro ¿no?

Su línea temporal dentro de mi universo soratista es post- "Digimon Adventure 2027", lo que quiere decir que los personajes y sucesos que transcurrieron en ese fic permanecen aquí. Aunque, nada de lo sucedido ahí influye en la historia, es solo para que sepáis quienes son los personajes que aparecen y esas cosas.

Nada más, lean si aún lo desean.

**El sorato y los personajes del sorato no me pertenecen… ¡ah!, ¿Qué el anime no se llamaba sorato?, que engañada he vivido todos estos años… lo de siempre, los Digital Monster tampoco me pertenecen.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>TOBIRA<strong>

**~ Puerta ~**

No era noticia que los termómetros registrasen una muy baja temperatura en esa época del año, de hecho lo extraño y absurdo sería que hiciese calor durante esos días, pero teniendo en cuenta que algún año ya había nevado en Agosto, no existía nada imposible en esa ciudad. En cualquier caso, el frío congelante que hacía esa noche no estaba acompañado por las nubes y por lo tanto las estrellas brillaban con más fuerza que nunca en el firmamento, y una vez más, el apuesto rubio, las contemplaba acompañado de una de las personas que más amaba.

-… y la más brillante de esta constelación se llama Deneb y…- paró desanimado viendo que su hija seguía flipando con su pistola de rayos láser ultrasónicos destruye malvados, años luz de la instructiva charla de su padre.

Resopló cabizbajo, sintiendo un tremendo escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-Genial, ahora que por fin me las he aprendido, no tengo ninguna hija impresionable.

-Me tienes a mí.- habló con alegría su compañero de la infancia.

Yamato quiso dibujar una sonrisa pero no le salió, porque, para que engañarse, no era lo mismo instruir a un digimon que sabía más de las estrellas que él mismo, que a su pequeña hija, la cual, a la tierna edad de cuatro años, ya pasaba de él.

En el acto Gabumon entendió que no había reconfortado a su compañero, sino que lo había deprimido más.

-Me voy a la cama.- anunció molesto, levantando el trasero de la húmeda hierba del jardín.

-Pero Gabu no te enfades.- suplicó Ishida exasperado. Ese digimon cada día era más raro.

-No me enfado.- replicó, claramente enfadado.- solo quiero irme a la cama y recordar cuando éramos tú y yo solos.- dramatizó en exceso.

-¡Seguimos siendo tú y yo!, ¡Gabumon!

Pero sus gritos no llegaron a oído de nadie, porque el monstruo ya entraba en la casa, cruzándose con la mujer que salía en ese momento.

-Bruja roba-yamatos.- farfulló en su mundo, trastocando a Takenouchi.

Agitó la cabeza mientras se colocaba el abrigo, no queriéndole dar importancia a lo que acababa de escuchar. Viendo su extraño comportamiento, cada día estaba más convencida de que los digimons también sufrían una especie de menopausia que les revolucionaba las hormonas.

Ishida dio un suspiro de agotamiento, para esta vez sí, dibujar una tierna sonrisa a la mujer que venía.

-¡Yamato!

Quiso hacerse pequeñito y perderse por el jardín, porque le estaba matando con la mirada.

-¿Qué he hecho mal?.- susurró desvalido.

-Estamos a menos cero, ¿te parece normal tener a la niña en el jardín con estas temperaturas?.- despotricó, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su hija, ajena a todo.

-Quería ver las estrellas conmigo y que le ilustrase con mi sabiduría cósmica.- excusó Ishida una mentira que no creyó ni él.

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja con desconfianza, mientras tomaba de la mano a su pequeña.

-Tsuki-chan, cariño, ¿estabas viendo estrellas con papá?

La niña, con esos ojos celestes como su padre, la miró con atención. Luego desvió la vista a Yamato que le hacía extrañas señas que no supo interpretar, para finalmente, volver a disparar su arma contra nada en concreto.

-Estoy salvando el mundo de la amenaza Alien.- dijo con convencimiento, soltándose de la mano de su madre, empezando a corretear de nuevo.

No lo pudo evitar, enfocó a su marido y le sonrió con triunfalismo, mientras una vez más en los últimos años, o lo que era lo mismo, desde que su hija pequeña Tsukino aprendiese a andar, Yamato se sintió el padre más innecesario sobre la faz de la tierra.

Aun así, su orgullo le impedía reconocer que su cielín pasaba de él, por lo menos delante de su mujer.

-Me pidió que le contase que Aliens he visto en mis viajes.- aseguró, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se sacudía el pantalón.

-Claro.- contestó su mujer con cachondeo.

Ishida apartó la mirada molesto y Sora volvió a concentrarse en su terremoto de cuatro años.

-Tsukino venga, que te vas a enfriar, a la cama.

-¿Y quien salva la tierra mientras descanso?.- argumentó la niña, desconcertando a sus padres.- los héroes no descansan y yo tengo una misión.- dijo con seguridad, volviendo a disparar a diestro y siniestro.

El matrimonio compartió una mirada divertida, estaba claro que su tercera hija les había salido la más revoltosa y rebelde, pero les hacía gracia que a esa tierna edad ya soñase con ser una justiciera que salvaba el mundo de los peligros.

-Cielín, los héroes también tienen que descansar.- le siguió el juego Yamato, inclinándose hacia ella para darle un amoroso toque en la nariz.

La niña se llevó la mano a esa cabellera tan pelirroja como la de su madre, en señal de confusión.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro.

-Pero para eso tendría que tener un rayo paralizante, para que mientras yo duermo el mundo esté paralizado y nadie pueda amenazarlo.- resolvió la pequeña.

Takenouchi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Era demasiado divertido escuchar las ocurrencias de su pequeña, por el contrario Yamato no pudo reírse debido al rostro serio y decidido con el que le miraba atentamente Tsukino. Si se reía de sus ideas en su cara, ella lo consideraría una ofensa y se enfadaría.

Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, el astronauta habló:

-Pero los malvados también duermen cielín, sino no tendría cuartel general, y todos los malvados tienen cuartel general.

Tsukino quedó pensativa, era una respuesta bastante convincente.

-Le diré a Moonmon que haga guardia por si acaso.- dijo como si hubiese tenido la idea del siglo.

-No le pidas eso al pobre Moonmon.- trató de razonar Yamato.

-No le importa, ya verás como no le importa, ¡Moonmon!.- gritó, corriendo con total felicidad adentro, dejando a sus progenitores sin poder reaccionar.

Al rato, Yamato buscó a su mujer, encontrándose así sus miradas, ya que Sora llevaba mirándole y sonriéndole desde que su hija había desaparecido.

-Sin duda ha salido a ti.- confirmó, acercándose a ella de forma burlona.

Sora se dejó abrazar por su marido, correspondiéndole pasando los brazos por su cuello.

-A mí ha tenido que salir porque no veo que tenga nada de Taichi.

La diversión ya había acabado para Yamato y Sora lo supo al ver su rostro serio y como se despegaba de ella.

-Tonto, no te enfades, si siempre te hago la misma broma.- pidió Sora como una niña pequeña estirándole del brazo para que volviese a mimarla.

-Y yo siempre te digo que no tiene ninguna gracia, pero claro, como nunca haces caso a nada de lo que digo…

Sora lo calló con un apasionado beso.

-No te voy perdonar tan fácil.- advirtió el hombre, tratando de hacerse el duro.

La mujer lo miró con ese amor y devoción con el que solo ella era capaz de mirarlo, volviéndolo a besar de una manera tierna y delicada. Y si algo derretía a Ishida y lo dejaba sin voluntad eran los besos de su esposa.

-Bueno, es mi mejor amigo, que más da que él sea el padre.- susurró con diversión cuando acabó el beso.

Ya a estas alturas, era casi imposible que pudiesen estar más de cinco minutos enfadados y mucho menos por este tipo de cosas tan ridículas.

Mientras los adultos de la casa combatían el frío con su amor, los frutos de su matrimonio aguardaban dentro del hogar inmersos en sus propios asuntos.

-¿Vas a hacer galletas esta Nochebuena?.- preguntó un alegre pelirrojo de diez años.

La joven sentada a su lado bajó un segundo la revista musical que estaba leyendo, para dedicarle una fulminante mirada.

Las chicas de la familia tenían la capacidad de atemorizar a los chicos con una mirada, sobre todo al asustadizo Yuujou, que al segundo volvió la vista al cuaderno y la mano al lápiz.

Aiko sonrió por su reacción. Tal vez su mirada había sido demasiado dura.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlas?.- cuestionó con amabilidad. Tampoco le haría daño escuchar la opinión de su hermanito, es más, seguro que le hacía pasar un buen rato con sus infantiles argumentos, ya que por mucho que le costase reconocerlo, el varón de los Ishida seguía siendo sumamente infantil.

-No sé.- se encogió de hombros, enfrascado en sus deberes.- ¿por qué mamá se las hizo a papá cuando tenía tu edad?

Como se esperaba, su hermano menor le hizo reír, consiguiendo que aparcase la revista para profundizar más en la conversación. Yuujou correspondió esa acción dejando el lápiz y mirando atentamente a su hermana.

-Pero mamá estaba enamorada y yo no, además, ¿Por qué debo hacérselas yo?, que me las haga él a mí.- contestó la atractiva rubia con chulería.

Era obvio que en esto de las relaciones sentimentales no iba a seguir los pasos de su madre.

-Pero yo no creo que Taiyou sepa cocinar.- negó el pelirrojo con inocencia.

La expresión divertida de Aiko desapareció en el acto.

-Taiyou, Taiyou, Taiyou…- repitió con fastidio.- ¿es que no hay más chicos en el mundo?

-¡Es que Taiyou mola!, además si fuese tu novio, jugaría conmigo al futbol todos los días.- explicó entusiasmado, visualizando su vida perfecta con el hijo de Taichi como hermano mayor.

-¿Si yo juego al futbol contigo dejas de decir tonterías?.- cuestionó la mayor molesta.

-Si tú no sabes.

-Pues aprendo.- dijo secamente, cruzándose de brazos, dando por concluida la conversación.

Yuujou se encogió asustado, daba la impresión de que a su hermana le iba a empezar a salir humo de las orejas, por lo que era mejor no seguir tentando a la suerte.

Justo entonces, la pequeña de la casa se les pareció por detrás del sofá.

-Ai-chan tiene razón.- dijo, sobresaltando a los dos hermanos.- Taiyou no mola, dice que el saiyan más fuerte es Goku, pero no es verdad, es Gohan, lo que pasa que de mayor dejó de luchar y entrenarse porque sino habría sido el más fuerte del mundo, ¡el gran Saiyaman!.- terminó en un grito, haciendo un efusivo gesto con los brazos y provocando la risa de su hermana y no tanto la de su hermano.

-Pues como dice Taiyou, yo creo que Goku es el más fuerte del universo.- rebatió, haciéndose el sabio.

Al segundo se encontró con el rostro de su hermanita a escasos milímetros.

-Es Gohan.

-Goku.

-¡Gohan!

-¡Goku!

-¡Bebé!.- finalizó la niña con enfado, enfureciendo al chico.

-¡No soy un bebé!.- exclamó, levantándose de golpe.

En ese momento, el matrimonio entraba al hogar y Yuujou apresuró a buscar consuelo en su madre.

-Mamá, Tsuki-chan me ha llamado bebé, dile que no soy un bebé, que soy un chico mayor.

-Claro que sí cariño, eres el más grande y listo de todos.- le consoló Sora tomándole de la barbilla como si fuese un bebé, reconfortando así al pequeño.

-Cielín, no está bien que hagas rabiar a tu hermano mayor.- recriminó el padre de la criatura.

La pequeña se cruzó de brazos indignada.

-Es que dice tonterías, parece un Yagami.- soltó, provocando la risa en los rubios presentes.

-Cada día la quiero más.- le frotó la cabeza Aiko, orgullosa de sus palabras.

En cambio, Sora resopló molesta.

-No le enseñéis esas cosas a la niña.- recriminó a su esposo e hija que bajaron la vista sintiéndose regañados, esos sí, dedicándose una mirada cómplice.

Por mucho que pasasen los años, Yamato y su hija mayor seguían manteniendo la misma compenetración.

-Y tú Tsuki-chan, ¿no se supone que tu mejor amiga es Akari?, pues no deberías hablar así de su apellido y su familia, está muy feo.

La pelirroja quedó confusa, nunca se había planteado que su mejor amiga fuese una Yagami.

-Pero ella es muy lista y la quiero.- defendió a la chica, enterneciendo a todos los presentes.

-Sí, estoy contigo hermanita.- salió en su ayuda Aiko.- lo de los Yagami debe ser cosa del cromosoma Y.

Ishida hasta le aplaudió, Sora rodó los ojos, porque definitivamente esa niña era igual que su padre y Tsukino no entendió absolutamente nada, pero se contagió de las risas de su hermana.

-Cada día la quiero más.- dijo Yamato acercándose a su primogénita para darle un cariñoso beso en la coronilla.- esa es mi niña.- le susurró orgulloso.

-¿Y a mí no me quiere nadie?.- reclamó Yuujou desde la marginalidad.

Con lo mimado y consentido que había estado toda su vida, no podía evitar sentirse desplazado.

-Mi pequeño celosito.- lo estrechó su madre del cuello, achuchándolo contra su vientre.

Para cualquier niño no-bebé, como reclamaba ser Yuujou, se convertía en algo humillante que su madre lo estrechase entre sus brazos, sin embargo, para Ishida no era así. Seguía tan mimoso como cuando tenía cinco años y los calentitos brazos de su mamá seguían pareciéndole el mejor lugar del mundo.

Además, teniendo en cuenta que su benjamina no era demasiado cariñosa, Sora estaba encantada con esta faceta de su hijo mediano.

El compañero de Tsunomon sonreía con regocijo desde su posición ante la mirada de desaprobación de su padre.

-Bebé.- bufó entre dientes, girando el rostro.

Aunque pasasen los años y se tratase de su amado hijo, Yamato jamás dejaría de tener celos de la persona que se encontrase entre los brazos de su amor.

-Venga, hora de ir a la cama.- anunció la diseñadora despegando a su vástago.

Tsukino iba a empezar a refunfuñar, pero Aiko se le adelantó tomándola por los aires con diversión.

-Yo me encargo de la súper heroína.

Sus padres asintieron, mientras la niña ya gritaba alucinada por ir cabeza bajo, pidiéndole a su hermana que le diese más vueltas.

-¡Pero intenta que llegue entera!.- exclamó Sora con preocupación. Lástima que sus gritos ya no llegaron a oído de nadie.

-¡Espera!, ¡yo también quiero que me lleves!.- reclamó Yuujou, saliendo tras sus hermanas como una bala.

-Yuujou no grites…- empezó la madre.

-Ni corras.- añadió el padre, cuando pasó a su lado a tanta velocidad que casi lo tira.

Fue ignorado al igual que Takenouchi.

Gritos, risas y ruidos se oían desde el piso de arriba, dibujando a sus padres ambas sonrisas de felicidad. Sin embargo la de Ishida pronto pasó a ser una melancólica por pensar en su niñez y en todo lo que se perdió de su hermano. Le pasaba siempre que veía jugar a sus hijos, hacer los deberes juntos o incluso reñir, hubiese dado todo por haber podido compartir esas cosas con su hermano, es decir, por haber tenido una verdadera relación fraternal.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con complacencia al sentir las manos de su esposa rodeándole la cintura y su labios besándole la nuca.

Ya no valía la pena entristecerse por el pasado, ya que todo lo que le privó la vida entonces lo tenía ahora, de una forma en la que jamás lo habría soñado y todo gracias a ella, a su gran amor.

-Gracias.- susurró, dándose la vuelta para tenerla de cara.

-¿Por qué?.- preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

El hombre se ruborizó un poco y se encogió de hombros dejándolo pasar. A veces, le daba vergüenza ser tan sentimental. Después de tantos años juntos, Sora sabía leer e interpretar a la perfección cada gesto y mirada de su esposo, por eso no indagó más en el tema.

-Ve yendo a la cama, yo apago las luces.- propuso.

-De acuerdo.- correspondió el hombre.- aunque primero iré a hablar con Gabu, ya sabes lo que dicen, no te acuestes enfadado con un monstruo que puede congelarte mientras duermes.

Tras dejar la parte baja de la casa recogida, la mujer se dirigió a hacer lo que ya era un ritual para ella desde que se convirtió en madre: besar a sus hijos y desearles buenas noches.

En el piso de arriba, la primera puerta era la correspondiente a Yuujou. La abrió esperando encontrárselo ya arropado y con su fiel Tsunomon en brazos, pero no fue así, la cama estaba vacía y no había ni rastro de los chicos.

A pesar de su evidente infantilidad, Yuujou ya era mayor como para dormir con su hermana Aiko, y teniendo en cuenta que Tsukino jamás pedía ayuda a nadie, mucho menos a Yuujou, descartó también que estuviese durmiendo con su hermana menor a petición de esta. Por eso, solo podía existir una solución y era que su revoltoso hijo aún no se hubiese acostado.

Abrió con más brusquedad la puerta de la habitación de su primogénita, ya que en teoría, era la que se había encargado de acostar a sus hijos menores. Se desesperó y maldijo al cielo al ver que el único que estaba en la cama era Garu, que seguía teniendo esa costumbre que tanto detestaba la pelirroja como era dormir con la niña.

Solo quedaba una puerta, y por el bien de sus tres angelitos sería mejor que estuviesen dormidos y no haciendo el gamberro que era lo más probable.

...

-… y entonces Jack les empezaba a sacar los órganos y…- contaba la rubia con todo lujo de detalles, a su lado, Tsukino se enfurecía a cada palabra y contiguo a esta, Yuujou se aterraba escondiendo la cabeza tras Tsunomon.

-¡Maldito!, si yo hubiese estado ahí habría defendido a esas mujeres, ¡muere Jack el destripador!.- exclamó la pelirroja saltando sobre su cama.

Tsunomon rió por la efusividad de la niña, mirando para arriba a su compañero.

-Oye Yuujou, tú también las defenderías, ¿verdad?

El pobre niño, que estaba pálido por imaginar todas esas atrocidades, tragó saliva temeroso.

-Bueno.- titubeó, sin ningún convencimiento.

-Tu hermana pequeña es más valiente que tú, ¿no te da vergüenza?.- soltó de repente Yokomon.

-Yokomon…- recriminó la rubia.

Yuujou frunció el ceño en el acto, ese digimon rosa le había dado en su punto débil: su mini orgullo Ishida.

-¡Yo soy un valiente!.- saltó Yuujou con convencimiento.- ¿quieres que vayamos a buscar asesinos?, ¡pues vamos!.- exclamó con determinación.

-¡Sí!.- le siguió su hermana pequeña, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida un poco de admiración por el miedoso de su hermano.

Aiko rodó los ojos exasperada.

-Chicos, si volvéis aquí os cuento cuando papá y Gabu pelearon contra el Alien derrite cerebros.

Por propuesta tan llamativa, Tsukino volvió a arrojarse a la cama como una exhalación, mientras Yuujou suspiraba aliviado.

Sin embargo la historia no llegó a relatarse debido a que Aiko deseó morirse al escuchar un carraspeo muy reconocible.

Poniendo cara de niña buena, la rubia se volteó lentamente.

Brazos cruzados, mirada seria y pie pegando contra el suelo de forma reiterativa. Estaba muy enfadada.

-Mami…- empezó.

-Aiko Ishida, ¿en serio crees que contarles historias de destripadores y derretimientos cerebrales a tus hermanos antes de dormir es lo más recomendable?

-A mí me gustan.- musitó.

-Pues se acabó, ¡a la cama todos!.- despachó, dando una palmada.

-Pero yo no tengo sueño.- protestó Yuujou, como el niño que era. Y no mentía, después de esa aterradora historia lo último que deseaba era ir a su oscura y solitaria habitación.

-Y yo quiero saber la historia de los Aliens.- reclamó la pequeña con autoridad.

Aiko no se atrevió a decir nada porque conocía demasiado bien la cara de su madre, estaba a milésimas de suceder lo que en muy contadas ocasiones sucedía: iba a perder la paciencia.

-¡A la cama!.- gritó con furia, haciendo callar a sus hijos menores, para salir dando un portazo.

...

Agotada, como acababan todos sus días desde que era madre, la diseñadora por fin llegó a su dormitorio y automáticamente la sonrisa volvió a su cara por ver a su querido marido, el cual ya estaba deshaciendo la cama.

Justo al oír la puerta, el rubio la miró y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal?.- preguntó con burla. Había escuchado a la perfección sus gritos.

La pelirroja suspiró, mientras se sentaba en la cama y empezaba a despojarse de sus ropas.

-Necesitamos un manicomio para esos tres.- Ishida rió y Sora le acompañó.- ¿y tú que tal?

La sonrisa del rubio se esfumó.

-Si quiero que me vuelva a hablar tengo que comprarle el balancín.- afirmó.

Su compañero digimon cada día era más caprichoso.

La mujer dejó caer el torso sobre la cama, estirándose placidamente, momento que aprovechó Yamato para acariciarle el cabello y mirarla con ternura.

Sora cerró los ojos con relajación y se dejó hacer encantada.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos mañana?.- preguntó el rubio, delineando cada rasgo de la cara de su amor.

Ella se limitó a hacer un pequeño gemido.

-Es nuestro aniversario.- prosiguió el hombre agachando la cabeza para besar su frente.- más que eso, es nuestro ¡treinta aniversario!.- exclamó con ilusión, besándola esta vez en los labios.

Por esa obvia noticia, y la efusividad con la que su marido se la comunicó, que casi la dejó sorda, la diseñadora abrió los ojos y se incorporó lo justo.

-Bueno…- empezó como si tal cosa.- mira en el segundo cajón.

A Yamato le brillaron los ojos como a un niño ilusionado.

-¿Te has comprado el lubricante sabor a cereza?.- preguntó, tirándose como un energúmeno al cajón y dejando a su mujer roja como un tomate.

La cara de decepción del astronauta lo dijo todo.

-¿Qué tengo que buscar, Sora?.- preguntó con desanimo, revolviendo entre los papeles.

Ella no le respondió, ni falta que hizo, porque en cuanto lo vio, Yamato supo que era lo que debía buscar.

Como si el fantasma de la nochebuena de hace cinco años hubiese venido a visitarle, Yamato sacó ese panfleto del hotel más lujoso de Tokio.

-Has…

-La suite, dos días, tú, yo y esa maravillosa cama.- confirmó la mujer, que mientras hablaba le había ido rodeando del cuello, susurrando las últimas palabras en sus labios.- ¿a no ser que me hayas preparado alguna sorpresa?.- indagó con desconfianza.

Estaba tan emocionado, que apenas podía articular palabra.

-No, tranquila, después de cagarla decidí no volverte a dar ninguna sorpresa en mi vida.- le comunicó, mirando ensimismado ese panfleto.

Deseaba ir a esa suite desde hace demasiado tiempo y ahora que parecía que se iba a hacer realidad, se resistía a creerlo. Al fin y al cabo, si algo caracterizaba ese matrimonio era que algo o alguien siempre se encargaba de arruinar sus encuentros íntimos.

Y esta vez, ese algo vino en forma de marco de fotos con tres niños.

Se desesperó al segundo y Sora no comprendió esa reacción.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?, ¿no te gusta?, es la misma que reservaste tú.

Ishida ya se había llevado las manos a la cara, arrojándose contra la cama. Sin entender lo que le podía suceder, Sora se sentó sobre sus rodillas frente a él, mirándolo con atención.

Resoplando, Yamato le mantuvo la mirada unos instantes.

-Pues que va a pasar, lo de siempre desde hace 14 años.- apuntó con cierto fastidio a la foto de sus, en teoría, amados hijos.

Takenouchi la miró un segundo y después sonrío.

-Oh, venga cariño, ya lo he pensado.

La esperanza regresó a Yamato.

-¿Tus padres?

-No.

-¿Mi madre?

-No.

-¿Mi hermano?

Y Sora volvió a negar con la cabeza de forma divertida.

-Pues…- se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo. Realmente no le quedaba a nadie más con quien dejar a sus pequeños.- ¿Los vamos a abandonar?.- preguntó con temor.- ya sé que muchas veces me quejo de ellos, pero yo les quiero…

-Deja de decir tonterías.- cortó Sora sonriéndole con ternura.- tiene tus ojos, tiene tu pelo, tiene catorce años y duerme en la habitación de en frente.

Ishida fue asimilando cada pista y por supuesto que encajó las piezas conforme las escuchaba.

-¿Ai-chan?

-Ajá.- asintió con seguridad y orgullo.

-¿Estás segura?

Sora no entendió el tono de su marido, parecía como que, ¿no se fiase de dejar a su primogénita a cargo de sus hermanos pequeños?

-¿No te fías de Aiko?.- cuestionó con enfado.

-Sí… bueno, ya sé que es muy apañada, cuando no cuenta sus historias de ultratumba.- musitó esto último.- y que con Yuujou no pasa nada, ¿pero Tsukino?, esa niña es un trasto.

-Sí, lo es, pero la única que sabe dominarla en toda la familia es Ai-chan.

-En eso tienes razón.- admitió Ishida con resignación, porque en verdad, la única autoridad que reconocía era la de su hermana mayor. A sus padres no se los tomaba en serio.

Miró de nuevo a su mujer, y la plena confianza que desbordaba. Puede que de los dos él siempre hubiese sido el más protector con los niños, pero era un hecho lo mucho que le costaba a Sora despegarse de sus pequeños y delegar su cuidado en otras personas. Por eso, si ella estaba tan segura de esto, no habría nada que temer. Además, dejando a un lado sus extrañas aficiones, Aiko era una chica responsable y si algo amaba en el mundo era a sus hermanos, por lo que se desviviría por ellos.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.

-Claro que sí, además después de tantos años, nos merecemos un aniversario para nosotros solos, ¿no crees?.- explicó la pelirroja, posando las manos en el pecho de su esposo e inclinándose hacia él.

El rubio empezó a reír.

-¿Vas a llevar lencería sexy?.- preguntó, ya olvidando por completo sus preocupaciones y obligaciones como padre.

La respuesta de la mujer fue reír con picardía y besarle delicadamente el cuello, dándole un anticipo de lo que se encontraría la próxima noche.

...

Por fin, el esperado treinta aniversario de los Ishida, día de Nochebuena común para el resto de los mortales, amaneció y los felices esposos despertaban de su ardiente noche de pasión.

Sora sonrió sin llegar a abrir los ojos, por sentir los cálidos y protectores brazos de su esposo alrededor de ella. Realmente, no tenía nada de especial despertarse en esa situación, ya que en ese aspecto Yamato seguía siendo igual de empalagoso que cuando era una adolescente, es decir, no existía espacio personal en la cama. Parecía que si no estaba pegado a su mujer durante la noche se la fuesen a robar, y para que engañarse, a Sora le encantaba que Yamato siguiese siendo tan cariñoso y posesivo, además, como solía decir su amiga Mimi: "matrimonio que duerme pegadito, es que está bien avenido".

Se volteó ligeramente entre los brazos de su amado para encontrarle la cara, esperando que todavía tuviese los ojos cerraditos, pero se equivocó, porque esos dos zafiros la observaban con esa intensidad tan característica.

-Feliz aniversario dormilona.- dijo tiernamente, besándole la nariz.

La pelirroja suspiró, mientras acariciaba la comisura de los labios de su esposo.

-Feliz aniversario.- contestó, elevando un poco el rostro para besarlo.

Aunque ellos viviesen en su universo de la felicidad eterna, y más desde que se confirmase que por fin pasarían una noche romántica en la suite de sus sueños, en el mundo real seguía siendo Nochebuena, o lo que era lo mismo, un día en el que siempre hay un millón de cosas que hacer y Sora lo sabía.

Trató de levantarse sin demasiado ímpetu y no lo consiguió, trató de quitar los brazos de Yamato de su cuerpo y tampoco lo consiguió y finalmente miró a sus esposo con una sonrisa.

-Yama, tenemos que levantarnos.

La respuesta del hombre fue aplastarla un poco con su propio cuerpo para inmovilizarla y que dejase de revolverse.

-Yama…- susurró Sora con cansancio.

-¿Cómo despertaste hace treinta años?.- soltó de repente, desconcertando a su mujer.

Ni sabía a que se refería, ni entendía la pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.- preguntó extrañada.

-Quiero decir, que un día como hoy hace treinta años, tú decidiste hacerme unas galletas, solo quiero saber como te despertaste para tomar esa decisión.- prosiguió Ishida, mientras se incorporaba un poco, liberando al fin a su presa.

Claro, era eso lo que celebraban, el aniversario de cuando ella decidió declararse, o por lo menos hacerle unas galletas. Ya después de tantos años casi había olvidado como empezó todo.

Con una nostálgica sonrisa, Sora deslizó su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada.

-Realmente, no desperté.- Ishida arqueó una ceja confuso.- no llegué a dormir, estaba demasiado nerviosa.- explicó, sonrojándose un poco y sintiéndose estúpida por ello. Las mujeres de 44 años no se sonrojaban por estas cosas.

Yamato se percató de eso, pero no quiso hacerla sufrir, por lo que se limitó a darle un rápido beso en el hombro y sonreír.

-Bendita noche en vela.

...

Habían tardado en salir de las sábanas más de lo habitual, pero el bien avenido matrimonio por fin bajaba a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, porque conociendo a sus hijos, daban por hecho que aún estarían en brazos de Morfeo.

Una vez más, se dieron cuenta de que no conocían a sus vástagos tanto como pensaban, ya que lo último que se hubiesen esperado era que les preparasen el desayuno, pero así era, un rico y variado desayuno estaba sobre la mesa esperándoles, junto a los niños y digimons.

Tan impresionados quedaron que ni repararon en la desastrosa cocina que habían dejado sus pequeños chefs y que por supuesto tendrían que limpiar ellos.

Los niños sonreían satisfechos, más por la reacción de sus padres. Estaba claro que ni en sus mejores sueños se habrían esperado que sus hijos fuesen tan detallistas. Aiko y Yuujou se miraron, tomaron aire y gritaron:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!.- se les adelantó Tsukino, saltando y abriendo los brazos.

Los padres, todavía en estado de shock, rieron y sus hermanos la miraron con disgusto.

-Tsuki-chan, es su aniversario, no cumpleaños.- recriminó Yuujou.

La niña frunció el ceño al segundo, intentando comprender que había hecho mal, pero no logró adivinarlo debido a que no tenía ni idea de lo que era un aniversario.

-¿Y qué es aniversario?.- preguntó con apuro. No le gustaba no saber cosas.

La madre ya tomaba asiento, mientras el padre probaba una de esas quemadas tostadas y descubría, que sus amados hijos no habían heredado sus habilidades en la cocina.

-¿No te gusta papi?.- preguntó Yuujou mirando atentamente cada gesto del rubio.

El hombre trató de dibujar una sonrisa de satisfacción, aunque no lo logró.

Por otra parte, Sora acariciaba tiernamente la melena de su pequeña, dispuesta a resolver todas sus dudas.

-Cariño, un aniversario es cuando se cumple un año de un suceso especial.

La niña meditó un instante esa explicación y nuevamente se disgustó.

-¡Pues es lo que he dicho!, ¡cumpleaños!

-No Tsuki-chan.- se unió Aiko.- cumpleaños hace referencia a cuando una persona ha nacido, aniversario hace referencia a otras muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?.- insistió, mirando con firmeza a su hermana.

-Pues cuando una pareja empieza a salir.- argumentó Yuujou haciéndose el sabio. Le encantaba ya no ser el más ignorante de la casa.

-Pero papá y mamá, ¿empezaron a salir el año pasado?.- preguntó alucinada. No tenía muchos recuerdos de su vida, pero en todos sin excepción estaban sus padres juntos, por lo que esto era absurdo.

-No cariño, hace treinta.- confirmó Sora.

-Que viejos.- susurró Tsukino al conocer tal información y deprimiendo considerablemente a sus padres.- ¿y si ya han pasado tantos años por qué seguís celebrándolo?

Esa simple pregunta confundió a la mujer, ¿acaso ya estaba demasiado vieja para celebrar aniversarios? Apurada, miró a su esposo, que sonreía sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

-Pues porque nos seguimos queriendo igual que el primer día.- contestó tomando de la mano a Sora que sonrió feliz.

Aiko puso una mueca de desagrado por tanto azúcar que se respiraba en el ambiente, por el contrario, Yuujou sonreía encantado por la escena tan bonita y Tsukino ya estaba inmersa en sus propias preocupaciones.

-¿Pero se come tarta como en los cumpleaños?

-Galletas.- le respondió su madre.

-¡Bieeen!.- gritó ilusionada dando saltitos.

Tras degustar, o intentarlo, este amago de desayuno elaborado por los niños Ishida, Sora y Yamato vieron que era el momento para comunicarles sus planes para el día de hoy.

-Tenemos que deciros una cosa.- empezó Sora con cierto nerviosismo, al fin y al cabo, excepto la pequeña, sus hijos iban a saber perfectamente porque deseaban una noche íntima y eso le daba demasiada vergüenza.

-¡Estás embarazada!.- interrumpió Yuujou ilusionado.- ¡vamos a tener otro bebé!, ¡y será niño!, ¡y le gustará el futbol!, ¡y no estará loco!.- exclamó esto último mirando a su hermanita pequeña, que lo observaba con cierto desprecio.

Sus padres habían quedado como estatuas de sal, era lo último que se esperaban, menos mal que antes de que el pelirrojo empezase a sacar la cuna y preparar la habitación del futuro bebé, Aiko reaccionó.

-Yuu-chan, no digas tonterías.- le tiró del brazo para que volviese a tomar asiento.- mamá ya no puede tener bebés, no ves que es menopáusica.- comunicó con normalidad.

Ishida se llevó las manos a la cabeza, había dicho la palabra prohibida y todos lo supieron al ver como Sora echaba fuego por los ojos.

-¡Yo no soy menopáusica!

Aiko se encogió asustada. Verdaderamente si no lo era poco le faltaría, pero estaba claro que no lo iba a llevar demasiado bien.

Y como de costumbre, esta nueva palabra, volvió a perturbar la cabecita de la más pequeña.

-¿Qué es menostráusica?

-Se dice menopáusica.- corrigió Yuujou, algo decepcionado por no tener un nuevo bebé.

-¿Y qué es?

-Algo que tu madre no es.- contestó Takenouchi con alegría y optimismo.

-¿Pero que es?.- repitió la niña como si fuese un asunto de vida o muerte.

Y la que se lo explicó, fue la que menos esperaba nadie que hablase.

-Es cuando las mujeres se hacen mayores y engordan y les dan sofocos.- dijo Piyomon. Cinco humanos y cuatro digimons la miraron anonadados.- lo leí en el diccionario.- se excusó.

-Entonces yo creo que Sora sí que está menopáusica.- dio su punto de vista Gabumon.

-¡Se acabó!, ¡te quedas sin balancín!.- gritó Yamato enfadado, mientras su mujer nuevamente se deprimía.

Pasado este inesperado momento y haciéndose un juramento de que jamás se volvería a mencionar esa palabra maldita en esa casa, los esposos, esperaban poder comunicarles sus planes para este día, ahora sin ningún contratiempo.

-Lo que vuestra madre y yo queremos deciros es que esta noche vamos a salir a cenar y…

-¡Al italiano!.- exclamó Yuujou ilusionado.

Sora tragó saliva temerosa, viendo que una vez más, sus hijos se les iban a acoplar, pero Yamato no lo permitió.

-Ni hablar, esta vez no.- dijo con autoridad.- Yuujou, ya eres mayor para comprender que tus padres quieren pasar la noche en intimidad, así que olvídate, no vais a venir.- dejó claro el astronauta.

Pero el rostro de Yuujou, más que desilusión mostró repulsión.

-Argh… vais a tener sexo.

Aiko que estaba a su lado abrió los ojos como platos enrojeciendo, conteniéndose también de no dar una colleja a su hermanito. Sora se cubrió la cara con las manos, preguntándose que había sido de su bebé inocente, y también de su dignidad, mientras Yamato tratando de guardar la compostura hizo un gesto con el dedo, callando de inmediato a los monstruos digitales que por supuesto en ese momento tenían algo interesante que decir.

Sin embargo la que no pudo estar callada, fue la más curiosa de la familia.

-¿Qué es sexo?

La diseñadora ya empezó a llorar. Sin duda esto era más humillante que lo anterior, a su lado, la parada cardíaca en su marido era inminente, mientras Yuujou, con la sabiduría que le daba haber tenido su primera charla sexual en el colegio se disponía a traumatizar de por vida a su dulce hermanita, menos mal, una vez más, que la más cuerda de la casa tuvo reflejos.

-¡Ey!.- llamó la atención de Tsukino señalando a la ventana.- ¿no es ese el _Halcón Azul_? ¡el héroe de la era Edo!.- invocó Aiko al mayor ídolo de su hermanita, por lo menos en esta semana.

Todos respiraron de alivio al ver como Tsukino, olvidando aparentemente su duda de hace unos segundos corría hacia la ventana y empezaba a fliparse como si tuviese una katana y fuese matando gente.

-¡El _Halcón Azul _nos salvará de las injusticias!

Con la pequeña en su mundo, Yamato, todavía con el apuro en el cuerpo agradeció con la mirada el cable echado por su hija mayor, y a su hijo mediano también le echó otra mirada, pero esta mortal.

-¡Se acabó!.- se levantó de golpe, agotado de esta charla.- mamá y yo volveremos pasado mañana, Yuujou cuando vuelva tendremos una charla de hombre a hombre que ya creo que te va haciendo falta.- el pelirrojo tragó saliva temeroso.- Aiko te quedas a cargo de todo, Tsukino no te subas al árbol, Gabumon y Piyomon vigilad que Aiko no haga tonterías, Yokomon y Tsunomon no os comáis los rosales y tú Moonmon…- paró ante el resignado compañero de su hija menor, que ahora le tocaba hacer de malo y morir a espadazos imaginarios.- intenta sobrevivir.- dijo, compadeciéndose de él.

Todavía sin poder mirar a sus hijos a la cara por la violenta situación de hace unos instantes, Sora siguió a su esposo, pero ambos se detuvieron ante las palabras de Aiko.

-Por mí, bien.- aprobó como él que no quiere la cosa.- pero aviso que esta noche tengo una fiesta.

El matrimonio quedó paralizado. Por trigésima vez en sus vidas, su perfecto día de aniversario amenazaba con irse por el retrete.

-¿Una qué…?.- repitió Yamato, empezando a enfadarse. Se volteó ligeramente a su mujer.- ¿tú sabías que nuestra niña va a fiestas?

Takenouchi se encogió de hombros llevándose la mano a los ojos desesperada, ¿por qué parecía que el cosmos se había puesto de acuerdo para arruinarle el día?

-Muy bien Aiko, no vas a ir, ¿lo ves?, ya no hay problema. Aiko se queda con los niños.

-¡No soy un niño!.- protestó Yuujou indignado.

-Cállate.- cortó secamente Ishida. No era momento para retarle.

-Papá si a mí no me importe cuidarlos, pero no puedo decir que no, sin mí, no hay fiesta.- argumentó la muchacha, con cierto tono de chulería.

Y por supuesto, sus padres quedaron flipados.

-¿Pero has oído a la mocosa esta?.- saltó Yamato al borde del ataque.

-Papá, es que toca mi grupo y una fiesta sin música, no es fiesta.- explicó la rubia alegremente.

-Tu grupo.- murmuró al cielo la vieja estrella musical de instituto.- cielito, me alegro por ti, pero no puede ser. Tienes que quedarte en casa cuidando de tus hermanos.

-Yo puedo cuidarme solo y cuidar de Tsuki-chan.- aprovechó Yuujou el momento para intentar hacerse el mayor.

-Cállate.- volvió a cortar Yamato, deprimiendo nuevamente al chico.

Dándose cuenta de que su padre se estaba poniendo en estado paranoico, la astuta chica decidió dirigirse a su comprensiva madre.

-Mamá, volveré pronto, para las doce estaré aquí. No os preocupéis de nada, iros tranquilos.

Sora observó a su hija y la confianza y seguridad que mostraba su mirada. Luego miró a su marido y la desesperación e intranquilidad que mostraba la suya.

-Hemos quedado ahora con tu hermano, ¿verdad?.- el rubio asintió sin entender a que venía esa pregunta.- se los encasquetamos a él esta noche, ¿te parece?

Automáticamente Yamato sonrió, su mujer siempre encontraba la solución a todo, por el contrario Aiko resopló e hizo un gesto de agotamiento con las manos sintiéndose ignorada y Yuujou pataleó sintiéndose un bebé inexistente.

-Esto… ¿y nosotros?, ¿quién nos va a dar de comer esta noche?.- preguntó Gabumon en nombre de todos los digimons.

Y si las mirada matasen, una vez más, ese digimon ya sería fiambre.

...

No había sido el despertar idílico que hubiesen deseado para su treinta aniversario, pero a estas alturas ya estaban acostumbrados a que en esta familia las cosas siempre fuesen más complicadas e inesperadas de lo que les gustaría.

Al menos, en ese momento, paseando por el centro comercial como si aún fuesen esos novios adolescentes, olvidaban todas sus penas y preocupaciones, porque en verdad sentían que habían viajado treinta años al pasado, que esa tarde Yamato tocaría para ella y ella haría galletas para él y empezaría su gran historia de amor.

Sora no podía evitar sonreír por ver la cantidad de parejas jóvenes que paseaban a su lado, pensando, en cuantas de ellas, dentro de treinta años seguirían haciendo esto mismo. Enfocó a su esposo buscando su complicidad, pero se encontró con su mirada ausente y preocupada y eso le apenó.

-Yami.- tiró de su brazo para que se detuviese y la mirase.- no estés gruñón por favor, ya verás como todo sale bien y tenemos un aniversario de ensueño.

Ishida gruñó levemente, apartando la mirada.

-Solo sirven para darnos problemas, se creen que tenemos que vivir por y para ellos, ¿Cuándo han pensado alguna vez en nosotros?, de verdad, que ganas tengo de que se independicen y nos dejen tranquilos.- despotricó furioso y obviamente sin creerse sus palabras.

Sonaba tan poco convincente, que su mujer solo pudo reír.

-Tonto, ¿qué harías tú sin tus hijos?, con lo que se te cae la baba con ellos.- cuestionó con diversión, colgándose de su cuello.

El astronauta correspondió el gesto abrazándola de la cintura.

-Pues por ejemplo, te haría el amor en la cocina todos los días.- dijo de forma sugerente.

Sora lo miró con incredulidad.

-Yama, eso no lo hacemos porque tengamos hijos, no lo hacemos porque es una guarrada.

Esta vez fue Ishida el que rió con superioridad.

-Tengo unos cuantos vídeos que contradicen lo que acabas de decir.

Y Sora se separó de él, mirándolo ahora con temor y empezando a fraguar un ataque de furia.

-Yamato Ishida, ¿se puede saber que clase de perversiones has estado grabando a lo largo de nuestra vida?

Le habían descubierto y supo que su fin estaba cerca. Rió con nerviosismo, buscando con la mirada algo que le salvase de esta situación y lo encontró. Se podría decir, que nunca se había alegrado tanto de ver a su hermano.

-¡Ahí están!.- señaló efusivamente a la pareja que se acercaba.

La diseñadora continuó matándolo con la mirada unos instantes, sabiendo que tendría que hacer un registro exhaustivo de todas las pertenencias visuales de su esposo. Tratando de olvidar este contratiempo, dibujó una sonrisa para sus cuñados.

El atractivo rubio, acompañado de su esposa y de su hijo en común de poco más de dos años de edad, sonrieron también a los Ishida.

El primero que les saludó fue el niño, que estaba sentado sobre los hombros de su padre, con su querido Patamon en la cabeza, y que no pudo evitar estirarse hacia uno de sus tíos favoritos.

-Titoyato.- sonrió abalanzándose, sobre la cabeza de su mismísimo padre.

-Cuidado Kazuki.- tuvo que volar Patamon para salvar la vida.

Mientras Sora saludaba a su cuñada y Takeru se repeinaba un poco, Yamato, con una gran sonrisa de orgullo y emoción, tomó entre sus brazos a ese niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules como los suyos.

-Este es mi chico.- lo elevó a la altura de sus ojos con diversión.- ¿quién es tu tío favorito?

-¡Titoichi!.- exclamó el infante con júbilo.

La sonrisa de Ishida se esfumó, frunciendo el ceño, buscó con la mirada a los padres de la criatura para pedirles una explicación por esta inaceptable contestación.

-Eh… uh… - tartamudeó Hikari con nerviosismo.- creo que mi hermano se te ha adelantado.

-Estúpido Taichi.- masculló con rabia, mirando firmemente al chico, estudiando detalladamente cada uno de sus rasgos. No, no permitiría que ese adorable niño fuese más Yagami que Ishida y quisiese más a su eterno rival que a él.- escúchame Kazuki, tu tío favorito es Yamato, ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño, sintiéndose regañado y sin entender el enfado de su tío, puso una cara de desolación absoluta.

-¿Titoyato no me quiere?.- preguntó, al borde de las lágrimas, derritiendo por completo el corazoncito de su tío rubio.

-¡Pero claro que te quiero campeón!.- exclamó, volviéndolo a elevar, provocando las risas del pequeño. Ya se encargaría otro día de lavarle el cerebro para _Ishidizarlo _lo máximo posible.

Sora observó la escena con ternura, ratificando lo poca credibilidad de sus maldiciones anteriores. Si se desvivía por su sobrino, ¿cómo podría vivir sin sus hijos? Yamato era un gruñón, pero sin duda su familia era lo más importante para él y lo que le hacía ser tan feliz como era.

Aunque en este momento siguiese siendo el impedimento para su noche perfecta, pero bueno, para eso estaba Takeru, que también era familia.

-¿Con quien vais a cenar?.- preguntó Sora con normalidad.

-Con mamá.- respondió Takaishi.

Una nueva mirada cómplice fue del señor a la señora Ishida.

-Genial, te llevas a Yuu-chan y a Tsuki-chan, bueno y si no es mucha molestia también a los digimons.- ordenó Yamato, mientras dejaba a su sobrinito en el suelo.

-¡Que bien!.- exclamó Patamon, posándose nuevamente en la cabeza de Kazuki.- ¿has oído Kazuki?, Piyomon, Gabumon y los demás digis de tus primos van a cenar con nosotros.

Una gran sonrisa de ilusión adornó la sonrosada cara del pequeño Takaishi, dando una efusiva palmada. Le encantaba estar rodeado de tantos digimons. Sin embargo, sus padres no compartieron su emoción.

-Eh… hermano…- comenzó el escritor con apuro, aflojando su bufanda.- me refería a mamá Yagami.- apuntó señalando a su esposa.

Yamato puso una mueca de extrañeza, ya hacía cinco años desde que su hermano contrajo matrimonio con el amor de su vida, Hikari, pero todavía no se había acostumbrado a todo lo que eso conllevaba, es decir, que él ya no era su única familia, que ahora tenía esposa y la familia de esta también era su familia. El tiempo de encasquetarle a los niños siempre que lo necesitase, o llamarle a cualquier hora para pedirle un favor había acabado. Takeru ya no era el padre soltero siempre disponible para su hermano y sus sobrinos.

Aunque de todas formas, los Yagami no eran unos extraños y seguro que estaban encantados de poner media docena de platos más.

-Seguro que no les importa.- quitó importancia el rubio.

Los Takaishi compartieron una angustiosa mirada.

-Es que también viene mi hermano y su familia, y va a ser mucha gente y…- excusó torpemente la maestra.

-¿Les estáis negando la cena de Nochebuena a vuestros sobrinos de diez y cuatro años?.- interrumpió Ishida, al borde de un ataque.

Los elegidos de la esperanza y la luz se sintieron sumamente despreciables.

-No es eso es…- balbuceó Takeru, buscando una excusa decente.- uh… ah… ¡Xros Wars!.- soltó, desconcertando a los Ishida.

-¿Qué?.- cuestionó Sora con inquietud.

-Es para mi nueva novela, tratará de un chico llamado Daiki….- comenzó a visualizar el rubio menor.

-Quedamos en que Taiki quedaba más comercial, cariño.- interrumpió Hikari, siguiéndole el rollo.

Pero esta vez no les funcionó porque rápidamente, Yamato supo que estaban cambiando vilmente de tema.

-¡Oh mierda, Takeru!.- exclamó haciendo un gesto de deprecio con los brazos y callando a todos.

-Mierda Takeru.- imitó el pequeño Kazuki.

-No digas esas cosas, cariño.- medio recriminó la madre de la criatura, tomándolo entre sus brazos.

Por su parte, el astronauta ya se estaba encarando a su hermano.

-No puedo creer que nos dejes tirados.

-Yamato entiéndelo…

Volteó la cara y resopló asqueado, mientras tomaba de la mano a su mujer, que estaba casi más indignada que él.

-Por tu bien que nunca necesites un riñón Takaishi.- maldijo de manera fulminante, llamándolo de esa forma que solo hacía cuando estaba terriblemente enojado, por su apellido.

-Oh venga, ¿Por qué se enfada ahora?.- pataleó el escritor, empezando también a enfadarse.

-¿Tanto os costaba encargaos de ellos?.- recriminó también Sora, mirando a Hikari, mientras Yamato tiraba de su brazo.

Confirmado, el día de su aniversario ya era pasto de aguas residuales.

...

Podría decirse que era la primera vez en su vida que le estaban sentando mal unas galletas navideñas elaboradas por su esposa, pero es que la furia que le invadía por dentro podía con el siempre dulce sabor de esas galletas hechas de amor.

-Yama, por favor, deja de pensar en tu hermano.- pidió Sora mientras sacaba una última bandeja del horno.

-Ex hermano.- corrigió el rubio, dejando la mordida galleta sobre la mesa.

No deseaba relacionarlas más con este mal recuerdo, sino, puede que ya no pudiese volver a disfrutar de ellas en toda su vida.

Ella negó.

-También hay que entenderles, no podemos tenerlos de canguro siempre que queramos.- reflexionó la mujer.

-¡Oh!, perdona por pensar que nuestro aniversario es importante.- ironizó el portador de la amistad.- no les importamos a nadie, que decepción.

En ese momento, un digimon azulado con forma de gota de lluvia, seguido de una niña pelirroja que agitaba un espumillón por los aires como si fuese la cinta de una gimnasta rítmica, solo que sin su elegancia, entraron a todo correr.

-¡Galletas!.- se tiró el digimon a la bandeja recién horneada.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, mientras todo su cuerpecito se tornaba rojo, pero aún así se resistió a sacarse la ardiente galleta de su boca.

-Te vas a quemar.- advirtió Yamato, evidentemente tarde para el digimon, pero a tiempo para su suicida hija.

-Tú también te vas a quemar, espérate.- repitió Ishida amablemente, apartando la pequeña mano de Tsukino.

La nena lo miró con enfado.

-Pero yo quiero.

-Toma, estas sí están frías.- obsequió un muchacho de diez años.

Sin demasiado convencimiento, ya que Tsukino tenía como norma general no fiarse de nada de su hermano mayor, la cogió con la debida cautela, sorprendiéndose de que en verdad su hermanito tenía razón.

-Gracias.- le correspondió el gesto la niña, ya trotando a la salida. Yuujou infló el pecho orgulloso de su acción.- bebé.- añadió con travesura antes de marcharse corriendo.

Y Yuujou volvió a patalear desesperado.

-¡No soy un bebé!

Acto seguido, recuperó la compostura ante sus padres.

-¿Lo veis?, puedo quedarme con ella.- manifestó con convencimiento.

El padre lo escaneó de arriba abajo con desconfianza, para terminar compartiendo una mirada con su esposa.

-Sería solo hasta las doce.- dejó caer el rubio.

No le hacía gracia dejar a sus hijos pequeños solos, pero bueno, menos gracia le hacía renunciar por segundo año a la escapada romántica de aniversario con Sora.

-Además, Gabu y Piyo se quedan con ellos.- añadió.

Sora quedó pensativa, observando también a su hijo varón. Realmente y por mucho que le pesase ya no era ese eterno bebé de cinco años que se acurrucaba en su regazo, ya había crecido y con él deberían ir creciendo también sus responsabilidades. A su edad, Aiko ya se quedaba muchas veces a cargo de él, claro que tampoco eran muy comparables el tranquilo y manejable Yuujou a la terremoto incansable de Tsukino, pero la cuestión era, que si no empezaban a confiar en él y darle responsabilidades jamás podría llegar a madurar, ni ganarse la admiración de su hermana pequeña.

Su bebé ya se hacía mayor.

Emocionada pero contenida, Sora asintió.

-De acuerdo, te dejamos al mando.- dijo, apoyando la mano en su hombro.

La cara del pelirrojo mostró una desbordante ilusión.

-¿De verdad?

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Ishida apoyó la mano en su otro hombro.

-Sí, ya eres un chico mayor Yuu-kun.

Los ojos rubí del muchacho se humedecieron por escuchar las palabras de su padre. Era la primera vez en su vida que le decían -kun, en vez del infantil -chan, lo que significaba que a sus ojos ya era todo un hombre.

Agitó la cabeza para alejar esa lágrimas y endureció la mirada.

-Gracias papi… digo padre.- se corrigió agravando la voz, para sonar lo más adulto posible.

-Mi campeón.- rió el hombre repeinando su desordenado cabello hacia la derecha, igual que siempre lo llevaba él.

-Confiamos en ti.- le acarició la mejilla Sora.

El niño asintió con determinación.

-No os preocupéis, iros tranquilos, yo me ocuparé de todo…- sonó a hombre maduro y responsable.- por cierto, ¿puedo desenvolver mis juguetes ya o tengo que esperar a que os vayáis?.- preguntó como un niño el día de Nochebuena, es decir, lo que era.

Y la adultez de Yuujou acabó ahí, haciendo caer otra vez a sus padres en el abismo.

-Ai-chan vuelve a las doce, ¿no?.- preguntó Sora a su esposo, ignorando a su bebé.

-Ajá.- confirmó el hombre, mirando a su hijo con agotamiento.- ya los desenvolverás cuando esté tu hermana en casa, mientras tanto, entretén a Tsukino con la consola y no hagas nada, ¿entendido Yuu-chan?

Y la desolación regresó al infante, así como su etiqueta de bebé y su cada vez más detestado -chan.

-¡Soy Yuu-kun!, tú lo dijiste, ¡papi!.- reclamaba con pesadez siguiendo los pasos de sus progenitores

...

Parece ser que ahora sí, por fin se veía la luz al final de este día lleno de obstáculos, porque a pesar de todo, los esposos habían conseguido salirse con la suya y tras dejar la casa lo más apañada posible, disfrutarían de su merecida noche romántica.

Ishida respiró en profundidad la fragancia que desprendió el cuerpo de su esposa al despojarla de su abrigo, y nuevamente sonrió con ternura, pero también un poco de picardía viendo su elegante vestido negro, que estilizaba al máximo su figura.

Tenía 44 años y había parido a tres hijos, y eso se notaba. Pero aunque sus caderas fuesen más anchas, su trasero estuviese un poco más flácido y su pecho no estuviese tan erguido como en su juventud, a Yamato le seguía pareciendo la chica más sexy y atractiva de la tierra.

La única con la que deseaba estar.

-Eres preciosa.- no pudo evitar susurrar al oído de su mujer, mientras le acariciaba el cuello con los labios.

-Yamato.- sonrió avergonzada, dándole un suave toque para que se controlase.

Teniendo en cuenta de que estaban en uno de los restaurantes más exquisitos de la ciudad, no quería que le echasen por escándalo público.

-Sí, tienes razón, ya tendremos tiempo para eso.- contestó el portador de la amistad, devorándola con la mirada.

Su encuentro sexual visual fue interrumpido de forma inconsciente por el camarero.

-¿Le guardo el abrigo señora?

-Gracias.- se lo entregó Takenouchi.

Por su parte, Yamato le deslizó unos billetes.

-Ponnos en una mesa íntima, ¿de acuerdo?

Intentó sonar sutil, pero esa sonrisa pervertida le delató por completo.

-Descuiden señores Ishida.

-Yamato, las perversiones las haremos en el hotel, no aquí.- advirtió la diseñadora, viendo las intenciones de su esposo.

El hombre rió con arrogancia ya caminado a la mesa indicada.

-Si me hubiesen dado un yen por cada vez que has dicho eso…

...

-Llénesela más, por favor.- pedía el desinhibido rubio al camarero que les estaba padeciendo esta noche.

Sora abrió los ojos aterrada.

-No, por favor.- trató de poner la mano en la boca de su copa, pero fue inútil, el vino la volvió a llenar hasta arriba, ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de Ishida.

-¿Quieres emborracharme Ishida?.- preguntó la mujer desconcertada.

A penas habían empezado el segundo plato y la botella de vino ya estaba vacía.

-Es que cuando bebe es muy generosa en… ¡au!

Dada la fuerte patada en su espinilla y la mirada mortal de Sora, Yamato comprendió que tal vez el camarero no necesitase tanta información.

-No seas gruñona.- se burló el hombre sacándole la lengua, evidenciando quien se había bebido casi toda la botella.

Tratando de seguir conservando su dignidad y el poder volver a ese restaurante sin pasar por el quirófano para someterse a un cambio de rostro por esta humillante noche, Sora se dirigió al camarero.

-No más vino en esta mesa, gracias.

-Venga cielo, disfruta de nuestra noche.- pidió Yamato, tratando de tomarle la mano. No lo logró, porque esta la apartó para coger el aparatito del que llevaba pendiente toda la noche.

La pantalla de dicho artefacto se iluminó mostrando así la foto de sus tres hijos. Resopló intranquila

-Empezaré a disfrutar a partir de las doce.- dijo de forma contundente.

-¿Quieres decir cuando vayamos a la habitación?.- cuestionó su marido de forma sugerente.

Debido a la expresión de desaprobación de su esposa, Yamato rodó los ojos dándole un nuevo trago a su vino.

Y por causalidades del destino, justo en ese momento, el celular de la diseñadora sonó.

-Debe ser Ai-chan.- dedujo el rubio en su eterno optimismo.

Sin embargo, a la pelirroja le extrañó de sobremanera.

-Si aún no son ni las diez.- murmuró, respondiendo a la llamada, que efectivamente provenía de su casa.- ¿qué pasa?… ajá… Yuujou habla más despacio que no te entiendo… Yuujou vocaliza que no te entiendo… ¿qué dices?.- se levantó de golpe alterada, sobresaltando a su esposo, que por fin empezó a mostrar interés por la llamada.- ¿pero está bien?… sí, vale, ya sé que estás asustado… ¿estáis en casa, verdad?… cálmate que ahora vamos para allá.

Viendo la agitación de Sora y la evidente preocupación de sus ojos, Ishida ya estaba puesto en pie, siguiendo los movimientos de su esposa.

-¿Qué pasa?.- preguntó apurado.

-No sé, la niña, no me he enterado muy bien, se ha subido al árbol y se ha caído y no sé… - balbuceó con nerviosismo la diseñadora.- mi niña, como le haya pasado algo.- terminó llevándose las manos a la boca, sin poder evitar soltar unas angustiosas lágrimas.

El astronauta apresuró a tranquilizarla, pese que un fuerte sentimiento de preocupación también se hubiese adueñado de él. Ahora debía ser fuerte.

-Venga cielo, ya verás como no es nada, Yuujou siempre tiende a exagerar.- dijo, tratando de autoconvencerse, mientras se dirigían a la salida.

...

No podían creer que pudiesen tener tan mala suerte, pero el caso, que ya ni pensaban en su esperada noche de aniversario, ni tan siquiera en que era su aniversario, porque su prioridad cambió desde hace catorce años para siempre y de una manera irreversible. No importaba lo mucho que se quejasen a veces, o lo molestos que pudiesen llegar a ser, eran sus hijos, lo que más amaban en el mundo. Su máxima prioridad.

Jamás se perdonarían que a su pequeñita le hubiese pasado algo por irse a disfrutar egoístamente ellos solos, tenían responsabilidades, y hasta que se hicieran mayores y se valiesen por sí mismos, en lo primero que debían pensar era en sus hijos. Los niños no pidieron venir al mundo, fueron ellos los que les trajeron con todo su amor e ilusión, por lo que su obligación era cuidar de ellos. Día y noche si hacía falta.

Era curioso como una preocupante noticia como esta había sido capaz de bajar a Yamato por completo su creciente estado de embriaguez. Ahora tenía los cinco sentidos más alerta que nunca, esperando llegar cuanto antes a su hogar y saber que demonios había ocurrido.

-Puede ir un poco más rápido, por favor.- se asomó a la parte delantera.

El taxista le miró con molestia por el retrovisor. No le gustaba que le dijesen como hacer su trabajo.

Ishida entendió esa mirada y dejó caer su espalda fuertemente contra el respaldo murmurando media docenas de insultos que conllevasen la palabra "taxista".

Por un momento miró a su esposa, que estaba como ida, con la mano apoyada en la frente y la mirada perdida por el cristal. Le iba a tomar la mano para tratar de darle confianza, pero como si hubiese leído su mente Sora se adelantó apartándola, acción que entristeció al astronauta. No soportaba cuando Sora tomaba esa actitud de encerrarse en sí misma. Echándose las culpas de todo, asumiendo la responsabilidad del mundo. Lo hacía desde pequeña y le molestaba que a estas alturas todavía no fuese capaz de compartir su carga con él. Aunque también era verdad que él tampoco la compartiría, la llevaría por completo para librarla a ella, tal vez por eso Sora se comportaba así, para librarlo a él de las cargas del mundo. En ese aspecto, eran idénticos. Preferían atormentarse ellos a ver a sus seres amados sufrir.

-Sora, ábrete conmigo por favor.- susurró Ishida pausadamente, al mismo tiempo que con o sin su consentimiento, le tomaba la mano.

-Es culpa mía, no debí haberlos dejado solos. Solo quería disfrutar contigo, pero no puedo hacerlo porque no estamos solos como antes, tenemos hijos y ellos nos necesitan… pero por mi egoísmo…- se le quebró la voz rompiendo a llorar.- como le haya pasado algo a mi pequeña.

-Ya verás que no, cariño.- la arropó Yamato entre sus brazos, tratando de permanecer entero.

Sin notarse demasiado, pero debido a que en la cavidad torácica del taxista gruñón también existía un corazoncito, el coche había ido aumentando la velocidad a cada kilómetro y sin apenas darse cuenta, habían llegado a su destino.

Tras cobrarles la correspondiente clavada a un servicio nocturno y de Nochebuena, el matrimonio entró a su jardín completamente acelerados.

-Vale, yo voy primero.- ordenó Yamato haciendo un gesto a su mujer para que no avanzase. Por si acaso, la protegería de alguna imagen atroz.

Parecía que no conocía a Sora y su instinto maternal, porque evidentemente no se quedaría atrás cuando se trataba del bienestar de sus vástagos.

-¡Tsukino!, ¡Yuujou!.- gritó corriendo al cerezo que tenían en el jardín, en donde Piyomon poseía una casita y que por supuesto era el sitio favorito de juegos de su benjamina.

No había nadie. Lo único que se reflejaba en la oscuridad eran las preciosas luces navideñas del cerezo.

-¿Dijo que se había caído del árbol?.- preguntó Yamato al alcanzarla, mientras inspeccionaba el alrededor.

-Igual ha venido una ambulancia y está en el hospital.- dedujo la mujer con pesimismo.

-O igual Yuujou ha exagerado, no era para tanto y ahora está en casa comiendo galletas.- quiso darle la visión optimista su marido.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior con angustia. Era completamente desolador este sentimiento que le invadía ahora. La incertidumbre de no saber que le había pasado a su hija. Se había quedado paralizada, por lo que Yamato tuvo que reaccionar por ella.

-Venga, vamos a ver si están dentro.- manifestó con serenidad, tirando del brazo de su mujer.

Debía ser optimista por ella y darle seguridad, pero a cada paso la preocupación era mayor en él, por el simple detalle que no había comentado a Sora para no angustiarla más de que no se veía ninguna luz encendida en el interior, por lo que lo más seguro fuese que ni sus hijos ni sus compañeros estuviesen ya allí.

-¡Yuujou!.- llamó con contundencia, nada más abrir la puerta. Encendió la luz del vestíbulo y pudo comprobar que no había ningún zapato en la entrada. Esto era cada vez más preocupante.- ¡Gabumon!.- invocó esta vez a su compañero.

-No están Yamato.- lloró la pelirroja, agarrando su brazo.- venga no perdamos más tiempo y vamos al hospital.

-¿A cual?.- preguntó Ishida poniendo el punto de cordura. No era cuestión de ir por las decenas de hospitales de su ciudad buscando a dos niños un poco inútiles y dos digimons más inútiles todavía.- primero tenemos que saber que ha pasado.

Sora asintió. Debían actuar con lógica.

-Voy a llamar a Yuujou.- anunció el hombre sacando su celular.

No obstante, la llamada no llegó a producirse debido al sonido que captaron sus oídos. Igual se había vuelto loco, pero juraría que sonaban como notas de piano, de hecho creía reconocer que era el principio de una canción que él conocía demasiado bien, más que nada porque fue él quien la compuso.

-¿Has oído eso?.- preguntó con desconfianza, mirando un poco hacia el salón.

A su lado se posicionó Sora, un poco más calmada. Era como si ese sonido la hubiese sosegado, al igual que cuando lo escuchó por primera vez.

Entonces una tenue luz salió del salón, y al piano se le unió una guitarra, y a los segundos hasta una pandereta, esta un poco desacompasada.

El matrimonio se comunicó con la mirada unos instantes y con expectación, pero también cierta prudencia fueron encaminándose hacia el salón. Fue entonces cuando creyeron que aún no se habían levantado de la cama ya que el espectáculo que se estaba sucediendo ahí era digno del más fantástico de lo sueños.

Boquiabierto, Yamato observó lentamente su alrededor, como la suave iluminación navideña rodeaba todo el salón, hasta que sus ojos llegaron a la pared contra la que estaba situada normalmente el piano y que ahora estaba siendo tocado maravillosamente por su hija mayor. A su lado, su hijo varón, con un poco más de esfuerzo que Aiko, pero lograba hacer un perfecto acompañamiento a la guitarra y junto a este, subida a una caja y haciendo sonar la pandereta sin seguir para nada el compás que marcaba su hermana mayor, la niña que se supone que se había caído del árbol esa noche, Tsukino.

-Pero… que…- susurró Sora sin creerse lo que veía.

-Shh…- la hizo callar dulcemente Ishida, que estaba completamente anonadado sin perder detalle de sus hijos.

Y en el momento en que Yuujou entonó la primera sílaba de la canción, los orgullosos padres ya no buscaron más explicaciones a todo esto, sino que sonrieron dispuestos a disfrutar de su momento.

El rubio enfocó a su mujer, le acarició tiernamente por ver la emoción en sus ojos humedecidos, y sin decirle ni una palabra, porque las palabras sobraban, apoyó una de sus manos en su cintura, entrelazó la otra con la de ella y se concedieron este merecido baile.

...

**[…] **_**Mitsuke dasou dare no tame demo naku akirameru yori mashi dakara **_

_Vamos a encontrarlo, no para nadie más, sino porque es mejor que darse por vencido_

_**Okubyou na kimochi furihodoite hontou no kotae sagashite**_

_Líbrate de tu cobardía y busca la verdadera respuesta._

.

_**Oh keep on running keep on running **_

_¡Oh, seguir corriendo, seguir corriendo!_

_**Find out your reality **_

_Descubre tu realidad_

_.  
><em>

_**Atarashii sekai no tobira kagi nanka kakatte inai **_

_La puerta que conduce a un nuevo mundo nunca está bloqueada. _

_**Jishin motte susumou ze sono tobira keriagete**_

_Ten fe en ti misma y ábrela de una patada_

.

_**Kimi nara kitto mitsukerareru **_

_Sé que lo puedes encontrar._

...

-No puedo creer que los niños hayan hecho esto.- decía Sora, todavía emocionada por el inesperado regalo, mientras sacaba platos para los aperitivos.

Yamato aún estaba en una nube, por lo que ni escuchó lo que le comentaba su mujer, solamente le ayudó a preparar la comida para todos sus invitados, ya que los niños Ishida no habían escatimado en esta fiesta de aniversario, y prácticamente todos sus amigos estaban ahí.

-Eso quiere decir, que en caso de que lo necesitase, que espero que no, ¿vuelvo a tener este riñoncito para mí?

El astronauta fue consciente de la presencia de su hermano cuando le tocó la riñonada con diversión. No pudo evitar ofrecerle esa mirada de amor que le dedicaba desde que estaba en la cuna, pero eso sí, con la malicia que había adquirido en todos estos años.

-¿Me has estropeado una noche romántica con mi esposa en la suite de mis sueños y encima te tengo que estar agradecido?.- cuestionó Yamato cruzándose de brazos, tratando de aparentar indignación.

El escritor puso su mirada lastimosa.

-Fue idea de Ai-chan.- no tuvo reparo en echarle la culpa a su adorada sobrina.

Ishida le dedicó una mirada a Sora, y esta casi se resbaló con sus babas.

-Nuestra cielito es tan mona.

-Sí, no deja de ser curioso como una chica tan romántica y sensible luego cante sádicas canciones dedicadas a Jack el destripador.- murmuró la diseñadora, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Aunque viviese mil años, nunca llegaría a entender los extraños gustos de su primogénita.

-¡Ey!, "Vayamos por partes" es un gran éxito.- protestó la recién aparecida e idearía de toda esta locura.

Tras darle una paternal caricia en la mejilla y guiñarle un ojo, Takeru abandonó la cocina y Aiko tomó asiento en una de las sillas, mientras manoseaba una poco apetecible galleta sin forma definida.

Al instante, sendas lapas denominadas por ella como papá y mamá le besaban en cada una de sus mejillas enternecidos.

-¿Qué hacéis?.- protestó, más por hacerse la guay que porque le molestase la efusividad de sus padres.

-Que estamos orgullosos de ti y te queremos.- anunció Yamato, tomándola de la nariz como cuando tenía cuatro años.

-Sí cariño, ha sido lo más bonito que han hecho por nosotros nunca, muchas gracias.- añadió la madre, frotándole con mimo la cabeza.

La adolescente ya se estaba empezando a tornar roja y antes de que se avergonzase en exceso por los excesivos cariños de sus progenitores se levantó.

-No es nada, además, fue idea de Yuujou.- la mirada de incredulidad de sus padres lo dijo todo.- bueno, él dijo que molaría daros una sorpresa, yo solo le ayude en pensar que podría ser guay.- excusó, y eso sí que se lo creyeron un poco más.

Sora sonrió.

-Estamos orgullosos de los tres.

-Sí, la verdad es que tenemos unos hijos que no nos los merecemos.- habló Yamato para su esposa, entre abrazándola.

Antes de que la excesiva miel de los enamorados llegase a salpicarle, Aiko decidió regresar a la fiesta, pero en el ultimo momento las palabras de su madre la hicieron detenerse.

-Cielo, te dejas tu…- paró para estudiar con un poco más de detenimiento esa cosa que había dejado en la mesa y no parecía muy comestible.-… ¿galleta?.- la tomó de una esquina.

-Sí, dásela a Garu..- despreció la muchacha.

-¿De dónde la has sacado?.- cuestionó Yamato con sospechas. Si ese engendro se confirmaba que era una galleta estaba claro que no era de las de su Sora y si era un intento de Aiko y le había salido mal, quería saber por qué y sobre todo para quien había horneado esa galleta su cielito.

La rubia se mostró reticente a hablar, pero la mirada inquisidora de su padre fue más fuerte que su determinación.

-¿De quién va a ser?, ¡del baka de Taiyou!- despotricó hastiada, mientras se la arrebataba a su madre.- según él esto tiene forma de corazón y dice que es su corazón y que me lo da a mí porque yo soy su dueña, en serio, ¿por qué demonios tiene que decir esas idioteces?, se vuelve más estúpido con los años.- finalizó con gran enfado.

Sora, aunque trató de contenerse, porque de sobra sabía lo mucho que detestaba su hija que se mencionase algún tipo de relación romántica entre Yagami y ella, no pudo evitar soltar un apequeña risa, pensando en lo adorables que se verían como pareja.

Por su parte, Yamato que chirriaba los dientes de una manera que parecía que se le iba a saltar el esmalte, le dio la razón a su hija.

-Esa es mi niña y si te vuelve a molestar, recuerda que tu padre le dará una paliza.- dijo mientras le quitaba la dichosa galleta y la tiraba al plato de Garu.

-¡Yamato!.- recriminó Sora alucinada.

La muchacha no dio más pie a la conversación, abandonando por fin la cocina y dejando nuevamente a sus padres solos.

-Tú sabes que algún día tendrá novio y tendrá una vida que no podrás controlar, ¿verdad?.- cuestionó la pelirroja con firmeza.

Yamato iba a replicarle, pero sus palabras murieron antes de salir, bajando la cabeza abatido. Tenía razón, lo quisiese o no, sus hijos crecían, hacían sus vidas y también harían sus familias, dejándolo de nuevo a él solo, sin la familia que tanto le costó construir y tanto amaba.

-No quiero que crezcan nunca, no quiero perderlos, son míos, son mi familia. Solo quiero conservar a mi familia.- musitó con tristeza e impotencia y a Sora le pareció lo más adorable que había visto nunca.

-Amor, nunca dejarán de ser nuestra familia.- le acarició la nuca con ternura, dejando que él apoyase la frente en su hombro.- siempre vamos a ser sus padres y es ley de vida que crezcan, tenemos que estar orgullosos de ellos.

-Y la casa volverá a estar tan vacía.- susurró Ishida, abrazándose con más fuerza a su mujer.

Era único, todo el día despotricando contra sus hijos y clamando por el día que les dejasen tranquilos y ahora, a pesar de que aún quedasen muchos años para que les abandonasen, ya les echaba de menos.

-Oye, siempre me tendrás a mí.- reclamó Sora.- y a dos digimons caprichosos.- añadió con diversión, haciéndole despegar la cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo.

Y en ese instante, sintió que si ni lo estaba ya, se volvía a enamorar nuevamente de él para el resto de su vida. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos de una forma que solo había visto antes en los nacimientos de sus hijos, pareciéndole ahora que estaban más hermosos que nunca. Pudo percibir en ellos esa sensibilidad y devoción por sus seres amados que le enamoró treinta años atrás.

-Lo has conseguido Yamato, ya no tienes que estar triste nunca más. Tienes una familia que te ama, te necesita y está unida, tienes todo lo que te mereces y por lo que has luchado.- se le quebró la voz emocionada, limpiándose las lágrimas que sin querer había derramado. Como siempre, ella era la que lloraba y Yamato lograba aguantarse.- muchas gracias por haber compartido todo esto conmigo, por haberme regalado tu vida, por elegirme, por amarme. No me imagino una vida mejor.- finalizó con dificultad, bajando el rostro.

Ishida se lo impidió tomándola del mentón, para acto seguido penetrar en su mirada rubí de la misma forma que llevaba haciendo desde su adolescencia y besarla con el mayor de los mimos y a la vez la más absoluta pasión.

-Nunca lo olvides, gracias a ti.- manifestó seriamente, tras separarse.

Y antes de que volviesen a hacer desparecer la corta distancia que separaba sus bocas, escucharon un suspiro muy conocido. El rojo invadió sus caras en cuestión de milésimas, mientras se volvían lentamente hasta la puerta, encontrando a sus hijos menores. Tsukino con una expresión de desgana y confusión y Yuujou con las mejillas sonrojadas por la escena de amor tan bonita que estaba presenciando.

Y Yamato, olvidando por completo sus penas de hace unos segundos, volvió a maldecir el hecho de tener unos hijos tan inoportunos.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí?.- preguntó la madre, acercándose a ellos.

Los hermanos se miraron con complicidad, para exclamar a una voz:

-¡Queremos ver las estrellas!

...

...

-Y esas son las estrellas dobles llamadas…

-_Alcor y Mizar: se encuentran en la constelación de la Osa Mayor. Son las estrellas que se encuentran en medio de las tres que forman la cola de la osa…_- interrumpió una voz robótica, deprimiendo por completo al hombre.

Miró al niño de apenas tres años de edad, como sonreía encantado, observando el mapa digital que ya se desplegaba mostrando todo el sistema solar, con las debidas explicaciones de cada estrella, y resopló.

-Para que necesitan abuelos con tanta tecnología.- murmuró Yamato, poniéndose en pie con el niño en brazos.

-¿Abuyato está enfadado?.- cuestionó el niño con una mirada de desolación absoluta.

Evidentemente que esos ojitos chocolate derritieron al hombre, en otros tiempos muy lejanos, denominado de hielo.

-Pero claro que no campeón.- sonrió acariciándole su espesa cabellera color miel, dibujando nuevamente la sonrisa de ilusión en su nieto.

Antes de que llegasen al interior del hogar, notó la siempre intimidante figura de su esposa.

-Yamato, ¿crees que tener a un niño de treinta meses en el jardín con el frío que hace es lo más recomendable?

El abuelo, sintiéndose regañado, bajó la mirada hasta que se encontró con su nieto, que lo miraba con esa adoración absoluta con la que su hija mayor también le observaba cuando era un bebé.

-Es que, el niño quería ver las estrellas.- dijo poniendo carita de niño bueno.

Eso enterneció a su mujer.

-¡Sí!.- exclamó el bebé abriendo los brazos eufórico.- ¡abuyato sabe estrellas!

-Ese es mi chico.- lo elevó Ishida orgulloso.- ¿Quién es tu abuelo favorito?

-¡Abuichi!.- exclamó por todo lo alto, llevando el autoestima de su abuelo materno al subsuelo. Una vez más, Yagami se le adelantaba.- voy a matar a Taichi.

-No seas gruñón.- dijo Sora con diversión acercándose a ellos, para tomar a su nieto en brazos. Seguidamente, dirigió una mirada a Yamato que entendió a la perfección.- cariño…

-¡Ni hablar!.- cortó Ishida, haciendo un gesto con los brazos de desaprobación.- me da igual todo, vamos a ir a ese hotel, llevo demasiados años esperándolo.

La diseñadora arrulló a su nieto con ternura, mientras oía de fondo, sin prestar la más mínima atención, los histéricos gritos de su marido.

-Cielo, ya les he dicho que nos quedamos con él.- dijo, un momento que Yamato calló.

-¡Genial!, ¿y se puede saber para que tiene padres?

Takenouchi se encogió de hombros mientras le hacía cucadas al pequeño.

-Ai-chan tiene un recital en la otra punta del mundo, ya lo sabes.

-Pues que se lo lleve.- indicó al adorable bebé con desesperación.

-¿Te llevabas tú a tus hijos cuando ibas al espacio?.- contraatacó la mujer con superioridad.

-Eh… uh…- empezó a tartamudear Ishida, sin saber por donde salir, hasta que vio la respuesta idónea.- tú te quedabas con ellos.

-Pues como ahora.- rebatió la abuela, enternecida con su nieto.

Este se agarró fuertemente al cuello del jersey de su abuela, mirándola con máxima atención.

-¿_Buela _hace galletas de navidad?

-Claro que sí mi vida, te voy a hacer las más ricas del mundo.- le habló con ese ridículo tono infantil dirigiéndose a la cocina, mientras el infante se relamía.

Por lo menos en apetito, ese niño era enteramente Yagami.

Unos pasos atrás, barriendo el suelo con su barbilla, el deprimido padre de familia les seguía. Definitivamente, debería aceptar que jamás pasaría un aniversario íntimo y romántico con su amada esposa.

Pero curiosamente, como pasaba casi siempre, sus pensamientos negativos desparecieron en el momento en que contemplaba unos instantes a su abnegada mujer. Esa con la que llevaba ya casi cincuenta años, es decir, con la que había compartido todo su vida, así como su familia y su felicidad.

Sonrió con cierta melancolía al verla preparar esas ya clásicas galletas, ¿y pensar que todo empezó así?, con unas galletas para él. Sin embargo, hace mucho tiempo que ya no solo cocinaba para él, normal, teniendo en cuenta que Sora siempre hacía las cosas para las personas que amaba y con esa familia tan maravillosa que tenía, había muchas personas compartiendo su corazón y por tanto su amor.

Y ahí, viéndola sonreír con tanta devoción a su nieto, de la misma manera que le sonrió a él esa lejana Nochebuena, sintió una vez más que su vida era perfecta, que ella la hacía perfecta.

Sin más, la tomó de la cintura volteándola para que quedase frente a él y una vez más, la besó como aquella primera vez y en verdad ella lo sintió como entonces. Se podría decir que retrocedió en el tiempo hasta ese mágico momento en el que descubrió, que jamás podría renunciar a Yamato.

Puede que ya hubiesen perdido la cuenta de los años que llevaban juntos, pero tampoco les importaba, les bastaba con recordar como los habían vivido y por pensar en los que todavía les quedaban. Como desde esa Nochebuena sus años habían sido absolutamente felices y por supuesto, llenos de amor.

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

><p>NA: nada que comentar, simplemente desearos un Feliz día del sorato y feliz Navidad también. Y publicitar mi fic "Historia de lo nuestro" que si bien el capítulo que se avecina no es nada navideño, lo voy a subir este día 24 como celebración del sorato day y de la semana fantástica del sorato.

Era eso, gracias por leer y que el sorato os acompañe.

**soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
